The Next Generation
by christinaxo
Summary: This story is about the kids of our favourite VA characters. Read and see what obstacles the next generation of kids will go through. First fanfic. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or its characters. I only own Maya, Andrea, and Nikolai. **

Ugh, when will this class be OVER? If I have to listen to Stan for one more minute I am going to stake myself.

"Miss Ivashkov, pay attention!" Stan yells at me. Right on time for my daily argument with him.

"I am paying attention Guardian Alto," I say in my sweetest voice that I know isn't fooling anyone.

"Really? Then repeat what I said – word for word." Word for word? Even if I was paying attention I wouldn't be able to do that. He just has it in for me.

"I'll pass." When I say this I see his face turning red like a tomato. It's really funny actually.

"Because you weren't paying attention and you have no idea as to what's being taught."

"Wrong. Big deal, I wasn't paying attention. Why should I when I know everything you're saying and more? I think I would know more about my own mother than you!" He is really starting to piss me off. Obviously I know more about Rose Hathaway than he does, so why should I bore myself to death listening to him drone on about things I've known my whole life? Exactly, I shouldn't. And I tell him this, which makes him lose all patience.

"MAYA IVASHKOV GET OUT OF MY CLASS!"

"Gladly." I take all my things and I go back to my dorm room since it's last period. By the time I get there though it's the end of the school day so I slip into my bestfriend Andrea Dragomir's head.

She is just walking out of her advanced spirit class, when I see the god himself walking up to her, Nikolai Belikov. _What does he want with Andrea?_

"Hello Guardian Belikov."

"Hello Princess Dragomir. Do you know where Maya is?" He's asking about me? What does he need me for? I could tell that Andrea was wondering the same thing.

"She had Guardian Alto's class-"

"She isn't there. She got kicked out of class." Andrea already knew that but she still didn't understand why he wanted to see me so badly.

"Oh. Well she's probably in her room then."

"Thank you Princess."

"Your welcome Guardian Belikov." After that he left and I realized he was coming here. Nikolai Belikov was coming to my dorm to talk to me. As happy as that made me, I couldn't understand WHY.

**A/N: This is my first chapter! Sorry if it's kind of slow**** and short but I'm not the greatest at writing beginnings, and this seemed like a good place to cut off. Do you love it? Hate it? Review please and tell me what you think (but if you do hate it please don't bash it too hard, this is my first fanfic). Also, I kind of have an idea of where I wanna go with this but suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! And in case anyone is kind of confused, Maya Ivashkov is Rose and Adrian's daughter, Andrea Dragomir is Lissa and Christian's daughter, and Nikolai is Dimitri and Tasha's son. (I don't like that pairing but it's necessary for my story). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I do own Maya, Nikolai and Andrea though.**

What did he need to talk to me for? I tried thinking of a reason why but none were coming to my head. The truth is, he never needed to see me before so what was going on? Honestly, I was starting to get worried.

During my mental babbling, I heard knocking on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" I yelled. I needed to collect myself before opening that door. There was no way in hell that I was going to let anyone see me losing my signature cool over a guy – well, a super hot god-like guardian to be exact, but you get my point. Once I collected myself I opened the door.

"What?"

"May I come in? There are things we need to discuss." Discuss? What the hell, does he think he's my lawyer or something? What does he need to "discuss" with me?

"Okay?" It ended up coming out as a question, but I didn't need to have answered because he already sat down by my desk. _Are you going to say anything comrade? _**(A/N: I know **_**Comrade **_**is what Rose calls Dimitri, but since this IS their kids…I thought, why not?)**

"Is there something you need to say or did you just want to be in my presence that badly?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "It has been decided that you will be having extra practice sessions." What the hell? Who am I, my mom?

"What? Why? I'm the best novice here and it's not like I was away at all!" I said while freaking out. This makes no sense!

"Although that may be true-"

"It IS true!" I interrupted.

"You are a royal dhampir – one who is aware of that, and everyone knows the fact. This means that you are very talked about amongst the strigoi." He continued as if I hadn't said anything.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "WHAT? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up. I'm not the only royal dhampir who 'is aware of it and everyone knows the fact' as you say. So are you! Your mom is an Ozera and you know her! And what does me being a royal dhampir have to do with strigoi?"

"Yes, but Ivashkovs have always been more…accepted into society than Ozeras. And about the strigoi: you learned about when groups of strigoi were hunting down royal families right? Well, it's been discovered that something very similar is happening again, except there is only one person they want dead. You." _Strigoi want me dead. That's going to be a pain in the ass if I'm trying to guard Andrea and we keep having to deal with them just because of me. Shit!_

"So because the strigoi basically want to hunt me down and kill me, it's been decided that I need extra practice. And whose idea was this anyway?"

"That is correct." If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed at his formality. As it was, I just kept silent. "And it was more than one person's idea."

"Again I ask, who?" _Just answer the damn question! _After having learning what I had my patience was running very thin.

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov. Rose Hathaway. Janine Hathaway. Abe Mazur. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. King Christian Ozera. Headmistress Kirova. Is that enough names for you?" I expected my parents but not all of the most important adults in my life. Of course, I wasn't going to show how much that touched me.

"And how much 'extra practice' am I going to need? And who is going to be my mentor?" If it's Stan I just might go to the strigoi myself.

"One hour before and after school." Great. I already had enough problems getting up to get to class on time. "And I will be your mentor." And that just may be my motivation to get up even earlier.

"Alright then. Is that all?"

"Yes. We start practicing tomorrow. Meet me at the gym at 6am." He said while getting up and standing in my doorway.

"Fine. Bye."

"Goodbye."

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! Suggestions for future events and constructive criticism is always welcome. And I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers and the people who added this story to their alerts/favourites! Thank you SO MUCH! Sorry it was pretty short again, but it is longer than last time so that's an improvement right ****? Also, school is starting soon so the updates probably won't be as fast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy – Richelle Mead does.**

After Nikolai left, I decided to go into Andrea's head (even though she hates when I do it) and see what she was doing, so I could try and get my mind off of the conversation I had just had with him. Through the bond I saw that she was in her dorm room studying. She was always the "good one" – the one who never mouths off and always does their homework. Me on the other hand, have always been the "bad one". I say what's on my mind and I do whatever it takes to protect Andrea. But people don't always like the way I do things – oh well.

Since she wasn't doing anything super important, I sent her a text.

**Hey, come to my dorm. I need to talk to you. **

**Maya**

_**Alright, I'm on my way.**_

_**Andrea**_

I could tell that she thought I texted her to come so I could tell her all about how I got kicked out of class today. She had no idea what I really had to say. She was going to be in for a huge shock.

Five minutes later I heard knocking on my door.

"Andrea, come in. It's unlocked," I told her.

"Oh." She said, laughing. "So what's up?"

"Sit down, I really need to talk to you." When I said this she had a look of worry on her face.

"What is it?" she asked warily.

As I told her about the conversation I had just had with Nikolai, I could feel her anxiety getting higher, and could see that she was freaking out. I could also feel her concern for my safety.

"Oh my god! That's horrible! Maya, you HAVE to go through with the practices! Do you hear me? You better put your all into it and you better not skip out on them!" Yep, she was freaking out.

"Relax. Obviously I'm going to go to my practices. You think that I would skip them when it was my MOM'S idea? If she heard she would come here and beat the shit out of me." I said that to try and lighten up the mood a bit – although as I thought about it I realized that it was probably true.

After that we went to go eat dinner and then we went to our dorms to sleep. Or should I say, she made me go to MY dorm so I could sleep since I had to wake up extra early for practice.

The next morning I heard my alarm clock go off at six in the morning. I had a hard time falling asleep the night before so I pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep.

At 6:20 my alarm clock went off again. When I saw the time I started freaking out.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late. He is going to kill me!"

I tried to get ready for practice as fast as I could and I ran to the gym. I was still 10 minutes late.

"You're late." He said sternly.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I said using my most sarcastic tone.

"You really need to drop the attitude." That pissed me off.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You're my mentor, not my father. And you keep telling yourself that it'll happen. Trust me, it won't." God or not, that went over the line for my patience this early in the morning.

"You're right. I apologize." What? Did he just apologize?

"I-it's okay." _Smooth Maya. Way to stutter._

"Let's get to business. I want you to do some warm-up stretches then I want you to run 10 laps around the track. I will be timing you." 10 laps? At 6:30 in the morning? Oh hell no.

"What? That's crazy!"

"You need to build up stamina and speed in case you ever need to run away from strigoi. And I guarantee you that there will be a day when you will need to run away."

"I would never run away from Andrea if there were strigoi around," I argued. I take my responsibility of protecting Andrea very seriously – how did he not see that?

"I know. But you being able to run will make you a better guardian overall – therefore protecting Andrea better." Shit, he had me there and he knew it. Instead of agreeing with him, I just walked over to the mats and started my stretches.

After practice I went through my morning classes with no problems, which is a rare occurrence for me.

At lunch, I met up with Andrea by the feeders. When she was done from the feeding room, we got our lunches and sat down just the two of us. I could feel her curiosity burning through the bond, and I knew that she was going to ask me all about my first practice.

"So…how was practice?"

"Fine."

"You got to give more than that," she said.

"Um…it was really fine." I could tell that she was getting annoyed by my vagueness.

"What did he make you do?"

"Some stretches, and 10 laps around the track."

"Whoa." _I could never run 10 laps around the track. How does she do it?_ I could hear Andrea wondering in her head. When I heard that I felt a little smug.

During Stan's class we were still learning about "one of the best guardians in history, Rosemarie Hathaway." Stan's words, not mine. So I wouldn't die of boredom I decided to slip into Andrea's head. She was in her advanced spirit class, and they were learning all about being shadow-kissed. _Great, everywhere I look things are being taught that I've known my whole life._ With Rose Hathaway being my mother, I already knew all about her accomplishments and black marks. I knew all about being shadow-kissed because mine and Andrea's moms (Rose and Lissa) were bonded to each other, and me and Andrea were bonded to each other.

Andrea and I became bonded when she brought me back from the dead two years ago after I had been hit by a car just outside of the gates to the Royal Court. I don't really remember it, I just remember waking up in a hospital room with our parents looking over me and telling me that I had died and Andrea had brought me back.

As I was thinking about that day, the bell rang signalling the end of the day. It was then that I realized that Stan hadn't said anything to me about not paying attention today. _Great, he feels sorry for you because he knows why you have to go through extra training and none of the other novices do._

When I got to practice (on time) I saw Nikolai standing by the mats. I still didn't want to admit that he had been right this morning so I immediately got changed and started stretching without saying a word to him.

**Nikolai POV**

When Maya came for practice she immediately got changed and started her stretches and then her running – without saying anything to me. She still didn't want to admit that I had been right this morning so she was choosing to give me the silent treatment.

Her realizing that I was right and her actually doing what I told her to do made me feel smug, but it also made me feel something that I couldn't quite put a finger on.

This led to me thinking about other things when it came to Maya. Like the way she wasn't afraid to speak her mind no matter who she was talking to. Like the way she would do anything to protect Andrea – there were older guardians who didn't have that drive in them and it made me feel proud that I was the guardian who had the chance to mentor her.

Then I started noticing other things about her as she was running. I noticed the softness of her beautiful, long brown hair, and the intense look she had in her jade green eyes as she was determined to finish her laps as soon as possible. Even the way she was running had a confidence and determination to it.

_Nikolai, get a grip on yourself. This is Maya! Your 17 year old student! Our parents already went through the whole teacher/student love affair, and see how that worked out? Get a grip over yourself._

I realized I was right, and I could not think about my student that way.

_You don't have any feelings toward your student, Maya Ivashkov, _the annoying voice in my head told me. But I realized I did.

_Fine, you like her. But you will NOT let history repeat itself._

I would not let history repeat itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was away for the long weekend AND I've had some writer's block. SORRY! Thank you again to my awesome reviewers! And just to let you all know, the updates are not going to be coming that quickly anymore since school is starting but I'll try my best. Sorry!**** And sorry if the chapter isn't the greatest :/**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Vampire Academy, but sadly, Richelle Mead does. I only own Maya, Nikolai, Daniel, and Andrea.**

For the past three months, things have been pretty routine. Wake up, practice, class, lunch, practice, hang out with Andrea. Everyone now knows that I have these extra practices with Nikolai – but unfortunately, they also know why.

***FLASHBACK*  
**

"Hey Ivashkov!" _Great, here comes Daniel Zeklos._

"What do you want?" I asked already feeling annoyed.

"I hear you have to do extra practices with Guardian Belikov."

"Yeah and…?" I couldn't tell what he was trying to get at.

"Well obviously you can't do shit as a guardian that's why they're training you even more," he said while laughing.

"I'm the best novice here, so you're way off idiot," I replied with no emotion – my patience was running very thin and it was taking all the control I had to not just snap. I always hated Daniel.

"Yeah. The strigoi want to hunt you down and kill you because you're a FREAK!" When he said that I reached my limit and punched him right in face breaking his nose. After that, no one dared say anything to me.

***END FLASHBACK***

As I was thinking about that day I was making my way towards practice. I was feeling a little nervous because I had gotten Nikolai a Christmas present and I was giving it to him today. I got Nikolai a silver chain like the one he used to have. I remember him telling me a month ago that it broke so I got one just like it for him.

The week before I had gone with Andrea to the mall and gone Christmas shopping. Christmas wasn't for another two weeks but my practices were stopping in a few days because everyone was going to be away from the school. Everyone but me and Andrea, whose parents were coming to the school.

I liked Nikolai before we even started practicing but in the past three months my feelings have grown a lot. I'm talking about butterflies in the stomach – which is very unlike me. I was falling in love with my mentor who also happened to be a Belikov – which is kind of creepy since his father and my mother used to have a thing together.

As I finished my inner rambling I arrived at practice.

"What do you have in the box? Are you planning on bombing the gym so you don't have to practice anymore?" Nikolai asked.

"Very funny. And no. It's actually a Christmas gift for you." For half a second I thought I saw happiness in his eyes but it went away so fast I wasn't sure if I was imagining things.

"Oh well, thank you," he said as if he were in shock. "I got you a Christmas gift too," he said while giving me a wrapped box that made me think of jewellery.

As I opened it I saw that it was a beautiful silver necklace that had a little heart pendant on it. I was in shock. I could not believe that he got me a gift to begin with, but something this beautiful…I was the happiest girl in the world and I think it showed on my face. Although when I looked over at Nikolai his face looked a lot like how I thought mine did.

"Nikolai…this is absolutely beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

"Thank you. This is exactly like my old one. How did you know?"

"I remember you telling me how it was broken and I remember that you used to wear it everyday.

"You remember how it looked like?" He asked with astonishment.

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly. I realized then that he was one of the only people who could bring out this side of me – and that thought made me really happy.

After practice I went to Andrea's room and showed her what he got – I was wearing it of course.

"He got you that? That is so nice! I can't believe your mentor got you that!" _There's something going on between the two…people don't just give each other nice jewellery for Christmas, _I heard her say in the bond.

"Yup. I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said trying to get out of there as fast as possible so she couldn't ask me about my feelings for him.

"Alright. Bye." She said, and I could tell that she knew what I was doing, but I didn't really care at that point.

The next morning when I got to practice I saw that Nikolai wasn't there. I was shocked! Even on the days I manage to get their on time he is always there before me. _Well at least he won't know you were late today._

I became even more shocked when I saw Andrea standing in the corner of the gym clearly waiting for me. I could tell that she was curious about the whole Nikolai thing and she wasn't going to let me leave without saying everything.

"Spill," is all she said.

"There isn't too much to say – honestly! Before we started having practices I had a crush on him. No big deal. But now that I get the chance to practice with him almost everyday and I've gotten to know him I honestly think I'm falling in love with him," I admitted to her.

"And how does he feel?"

"I highly doubt he feels the same. I mean, sometimes I see him looking at me almost as if he's checking me out or something, but I don't think that's the case."

"Good morning Maya. Good morning Princess." I heard Nikolai say behind me. _Did he hear our conversation? _Andrea asked me through the bond. I gave her a look that said _I don't know._

"Good morning," we said at the same time feeling embarrassed.

"Well…I'm just going to leave you guys to your practice. I'll talk to you later Maya. Bye Guardian Belikov." Through the bond she also said _if he heard all that I am so sorry. _

"Did you hear our conversation?" I asked feeling extremely nervous. He nodded. "Oh, well, um, sorry, um, um, um…" I started rambling. But he cut me off from my rambling by kissing me.

"Maya. Stop rambling. I feel the same way." _What? _I had to be dreaming. I started pinching myself to make sure. "Maya, stop pinching yourself. I'm serious," he said while laughing. When he said that I had the biggest smile on my face and he did too. But as soon as I started smiling it turned into a frown.

"We can't say anything to anyone about this," I said.

"I know."

"Wait. But I HAVE to tell Andrea, she knows how I feel already!" I exclaimed starting to freak out. Me and Andrea have never kept any secrets from each other.

"I know that. And I feel that the Princess is very trustworthy and will not say anything to anyone."

"She won't," I said confidently. "And if we're dating or whatever then you really need to start calling her Andrea and not Princess Dragomir. She doesn't really like when people call her that."

"Andrea it is then," he said while laughing. He looks even better when he's smiling. "And I would like it if we were dating but I don't think we should try and pursue this relationship until you graduate. Then you will be eighteen and it will be legal and I won't get fired."

"As much as I hate to admit it comrade, you're right. But just knowing you feel the same is good enough for now." And with that I gave him a quick hug and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed – you guys are awesome! You're the reason I keep writing more chapters! Sorry it's been a little while, but this is gonna be the norm now since school has unfortunately started. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own Maya, Andrea, and Nikolai.**

At lunch I took Andrea to a private corner and told her all about how practice went.

"Did he hear what we said?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. But he feels the same way."

"Seriously?" 

"Yup," I said while smiling.

"That's amazing! But what are you guys gonna do? He is your mentor after all…" she said trailing off. But she didn't need to have worried about that since Nikolai and I had already discussed this.

"We're not going to pursue the relationship until I graduate. Then I will be a legal adult AND I won't be his student anymore." Although the plan sounded very easy and basic I had a feeling it was going to be anything but. Now that I knew that he felt the same way I didn't want to have to control my feelings, I wanted to just hold him and kiss him and not have to restrain myself even when we were alone.

My thoughts were proven right at my after school practice that day.

"You know the drill Maya. Do your stretches then we will practice some fighting moves," he said very professionally. But I wasn't going to have any of that.

"Practicing some fighting? Are you that anxious to get your hands all over me comrade?" I said flirtatiously. Even though he still had his guardian mask on I could see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"You know I do but the school gym is hardly the place for that," he said finally letting his mask down. With that I smiled at him and started my stretches.

As I was getting ready to leave the gym I heard Nikolai calling me.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that this was our last practice until school resumes again?" _What? No! _How was I going to get spend time with Nikolai now without raising any suspicions?

"Why?"

"Well it is the holiday season you know. Your parents may be coming to the school to visit but I am going home to see my family. That and you've been doing an incredible job and you deserve a small break," he said with a small smile.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." _I don't like it though, _I thought to myself.

"Yes, it does," he said chuckling. "I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, and I will be looking very forward to seeing you when I get back." Even though he sounded so formal I knew the meaning behind them, and I felt the same.

"You too. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Maya." He quickly kissed me and left.

It had been two days since Nikolai had left and today mine and Andrea's parents were coming to the school for the holidays. We were waiting for them in the guest housing lobby which was empty, since almost everyone else went home for the break.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing my mom and dad. I've missed them," Andrea said. 

"Me too. Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

"Maya! Andrea!" _Speak of the devils. _

"Mom! Dad!" we both yelled at the same time.

I ran up to my parents while Andrea ran up to hers. I always forgot how much I missed my parents until I actually saw them again. It was also nice being able to see them outside of the Court, so they could all act less serious and formal.

Since Aunt Lissa was the Queen and my mom was her Guardian they pretty much had to act formal and proper at all times – a difficult thing for a Hathaway. But since there was pretty much no one left at the school, they wouldn't have to act so stiff around their own children.

After all our hellos and hugs our parents got settled into their rooms and we went to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

"So Maya, have you started your extra training sessions yet?" Of course my dad would be the one to mention that first. Although he used to be a huge party boy (although to be honest he still sort of is), he is very over protective of me even though I'M the one who could easily protect HIM.

"Dad. I started three months ago. You're way behind," I said smiling.

"And have you been going to your practices?" my mom asked. _Why does everyone think I'll just skip out on the practices? Sheesh._

"Obviously. Don't you think that someone would call you if I wasn't going? Have a little faith mom."

"I bet that with these extra practices you're really learning how to kick some ass." Ah, Uncle Christian. Someone who completely thinks like I do.

"Hell yes I am!"

"Maybe soon you'll be able to beat up your mom," he replied.

"Who's teaching you anyways?" Aunt Lissa asked. I was a little nervous about answering this one.

"Nikolai Belikov." When I said Belikov I saw my mom's face pale but she didn't say anything.

**Nikolai POV**

I had just arrived at the Royal Court gates and I was walking to the house that my parents Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera-Belikov lived in. When I got to the front door I started knocking until my mom opened the door.

"Nikolai! You're home! Oh sweetie I've missed you so much!" she said while hugging me tightly.

"It's good to see you too mom," I said while laughing. "Where's dad?"

"He's somewhere in the house. Dimitri! Nikolai's home!"

"Nikolai!" I heard my dad say at the top of the stairs.

"Hi dad," I said while hugging him.

"How have you been? How has it been being a Guardian at the Academy?"

"I'm good. The Academy's good. I didn't think it was going to be that great but I actually don't mind it," I said. I didn't need to tell him that it was because of a certain 17 year old student of mine that is also the daughter of his ex-lover. Can you say awkward?

"I'm glad to hear it," he said smiling. "So what do they have you doing there?"

"Well, I'm giving extra training practices to one student twice a day. Besides that just guarding the classes and around the campus – nothing too difficult."

"Student? Who are you training?"

"Maya Ivashkov." When I said that I saw his face go pale but he didn't comment on it.

"I've heard many stories about her. She and your cousin do everything together," my mom said. **(A/N: I know that in previous chapters Nikolai was being really formal to Andrea even though they were cousins. This is because he is a Guardian and it's just his personality to call people by their titles – even if they're family.) **_Thanks for reminding me that I'm in love with my younger cousin's best friend mom._

**Maya POV**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

My parents and Andrea's parents decided to stay for a few more days because they missed us too much (they're words, not mine). I didn't really mind since I was going to be in class and at practices most of the time so it wasn't like I would have to be with them at all times.

This morning's practice was my first practice in two weeks and I felt a little stiff while doing my stretches but at the same time it felt good to be putting those muscles to work again.

"How was your break?" Nikolai asked me while I was stretching.

"It was good. How was yours?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be back though," he said looking at me pointedly.

"I'm glad you're back too," I replied smiling at him.

"You feel up to practicing some fighting still or do you need to just do some fitness and get your muscles used to working out again?" He said seriously with a touch of concern in his voice. Even though he was my mentor he was still Nikolai, and he didn't want to push me more than I was capable of.

"Of course I'm capable of practicing some fighting moves comrade. Don't doubt me so much."

"Alright," he said smirking.

With that we practiced fighting with each other and we some how ended up on the floor with me on top of him straddling him. We looked into eachothers eyes and started kissing passionately. He rolled me over so he was on top of me. I felt like I was in heaven until I heard some one yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

**A/N: ****Cliffy! Sorry if this chapter seems like it's kinda everywhere and it's not very good. I was writing this while I was sick (I still am) and it's a little hard to concentrate, but I wanted to get it out for you guys.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is only an author's note.**

**I don't really like making chapters only author's note but I have to do it guys – sorry.**

**I've been really busy with school lately and I've having some major writer's block so this story is going to be on hiatus for a little bit.**

**I am SO sorry! I'm not giving up on this story but I don't want to have to force myself to write something because that's not enjoyable.**

**I know I left the last chapter on a small cliffy so I'm really sorry that it's going to stay like that for awhile.**

**If anyone has any ideas it would be greatly appreciated and it would help me to start being able to get over my writers block faster.**

**Please don't give up on the story guys!**

**Thanks for staying with this and hopefully things will start clearing up soon.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE again

**This is only an author's note.**

**I don't really like making chapters only author's note but I have to do it guys – sorry. (And for readers of the Next Generation, I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that this is a SECOND one)**

**I'm going on a temporary hiatus with ALL my stories.**

**Things have just been pretty crazy lately and I'm not exactly in a writing mood - and I can't write unless my mind is in it.**

**I am SO sorry! Hopefully this state of mind will pass soon, because you guys are the best! You're the ones who keep these stories alive; as corny as that sounds :)**

**Please don't give up on the story guys!**

** **Also, I don't feel like writing specific author notes so I just have some specific things to say for my stories.**

**Night World Fan Mail:**

**I can't believe you guys have gotten me to almost 200 reviews - that's insane! You guys have written in so much and I cannot thank you enough. This will probably be the first of my stories to get updated again but I'm not really sure when that will be... before Christmas for sure though!**

**House of Night Fan Mail:**

**Almost 100 reviews, you guys rock! Again, I cannot thank you enough. I'm not really sure when this one will be updated again - but I'm not giving up on it, don't worry! I just can't really get into the state of mind as I said. In all honestly, it might be around the time that Awakened comes out. Because once I read it I'll be absorbed into the world and the story and then I'm 99.9% positive I'll really want to start replying to all your amazing letters.**

**The Next Generation (Vampire Academy):**

**Firstly, I'm sorry that this got you excited that there is another chapter (finally). As you know, this story has been on hiatus for about 2 months now (!) and for that I am SO sorry. I refuse to give up on the story. However - as you know (or maybe you don't) I hit some SERIOUS writer's block with this story that I still haven't overcome. I also haven't really had the spirit to try and figure out what's next for this story. I had an idea before of where I somewhat wanted to go but I've completely scrapped that idea and I'm completely lost with where I want to go. To be completely honest with you all, this story probably won't even be THOUGHT about until I read Last Sacrifice (which will be around Christmas unfortunately, not this coming week). Let me explain. When I read a book or a series, I get really absorbed into the world and the story, and I just get a bunch of ideas for stories. And you're probably all thinking "just re-read the books!" Well, I also read OTHER books you know, and school has been crazy so I've hardly had time to read anything! As I said in the last author's note, if you have ANY ideas where this story could go in the next chapter or even later on it would be GREATLY appreciated. And ofcourse, you would be fully credited for the idea. **


End file.
